


With You

by S_k_y



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Food, Have a nice day, I mean, Lunch, Maybe - Freeform, Sad, Star - Freeform, Useless Lesbians, i haven't seen the show in a while so sorry, im new btw, janna - Freeform, love you, not really - Freeform, sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_k_y/pseuds/S_k_y
Summary: Hi, I'm new so this is bad.Basically, it's just Janna and Star having lunch, no biggy...





	With You

The school bell rang, telling all the students to go to lunch. "Yesss! Finally!!" Star shouted. She never got why they had to learn math anyway, it was boring!!! However, the torture of math has come to an end, for now. Janna giggled at Star shout of victory, "I know whatcha mean, dude. Math is torture!" Star grabbed Janna by the shoulders, "Then why are we just sitting here!! It's LUNCH TIME!!!" Star pulled Janna by the hand, snatched up Marco, and pulled them both to where they ate lunch every day.

As they neared their table, they saw that Jackie was already seated. Star jumped straight in her seat, "LUNCH!!! I'm hungry!!! Marco! Food please!" Marco rolled his eyes, "Fiiine. I'll be right back." Marco said as he headed towards the long lunch line until Jackie spoke up, "Hold on dude, you don't want to wait in that line by yourself. I'll wait with you." Marco blushed, "R-really? Thanks, Jackie!" The two headed off to the lunch line, leaving a hungry Star and a Janna who was eating a bag of chips. 

While munch on a chip, Janna leaned the bag full of chips towards Star. Star took a chip and munch loudly. "Thanks, Janna." Janna smiled at Star and gave her a head nod in return. A few minutes pass with Janna munching on her lunch, and Star fidgeting while waiting for her lunch. Then, Janna noticed a pattern; Star would look back in line every 3 minutes. One could say that she was just being impatient while waiting for her food, which is true, but Janna noticed something else.

"Hey...uh, Star, are you alright?" Janna didn't know the right way to ask Star if she still had feelings for Marco. Janna prayed not, but, it was obvious that Star was still crushing on him. "I'm fine, just hungry!" That was clearly a lie, well, a half lie but Janna knew there was something else going on. Janna decided that she should just ask the question, she knew Star would never admit it unless you directly ask her. "You don't...still have feelings for Marco, do you?" Star was taken aback, her expression turned from shocked to, almost, insulted. "Wha-pff! No! What made you think-as if!!! He's dating Jackie! I don't have a chan-", Star stopped talking as soon as she realized what she was about to say, but Janna already knew what Star was going to say.

"Star-"  
"Okay, maybe I still do like him, but he and Jackie are so happy so I'm happy for them!!"  
"Star-"  
"I mean, sure, it would be great if Marco and I were standing in a ridiculous lunch line together but it's all goood!"  
"Star!-"  
"I mean, we've only been best friends for, like, ever but it's fine!!!"  
"Star!-"  
"So what if my feelings are one-sided, I'll just forget about my feelings for him and it will all be-"  
"You can't forget about him!!

Star was shocked to hear Janna yell at her, "Janna, that's not what I-"  
"You can't just push down your feelings for someone! It's not healthy and it won't solve anything!" Star didn't like Janna's aggressive tone towards her, "How would you know! You never liked someone who didn't like you back!!" Janna got closer to Star's face, "Of course I have!!!" Star got even closer, "Oh yeah? Pff! With who?!?"

Janna slammed her hands on the table and stood up,

"With you!!!!!"

Star grew silent, the whole cafeteria grew silent and were looking at Star and Janna. 

Janna continued, looking down at her feet "I'm a bit of a hypocrite, I just told you not push down your feelings when all I've been doing was pushing down my feeling for you. Ever since I meet you, I liked you. Ever since we had detention and went to the graveyard; I liked you. And it pained me to hear you talk about Oskar and Marco all the time. But I kept my mouth shut because I knew you didn't like me back." The last word quivered as Janna started crying. Star stood up and reach her hand out to touch Janna's shoulder, "Janna-"

Janna pushed Star's hand away and ran out of the cafeteria.

The bell rang, telling all the students to go back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue, let me know? Again, I'm new.


End file.
